Ever after high love story
by Dancintune
Summary: It's hard to explain, but I hope you like it.


It's a beautiful day at ever after high. Raven and Maddie were going to their last class for the day, when Raven saw a poster that said Talent show. Next Saturday at 7:00 pm. "You should enter Raven. Your a great singer." Maddie said. "I will." Raven said. She signed her name on the sheet. "I can't wait." Raven said. The next day after school, it was time for the auditions. Briar was in charge of the show. "Ok next is Raven." She said. Raven went on stage. She began to sing. "Wow Raven, you sound great. You have a great chance of winning the show." Briar said. "Thanks." Raven said. The next day, the list was up. The performers were Raven, Apple, Duchess, Sparrow, Daring, and Hopper. "I'm in!" Raven said. "What?! You can't be in the show. It's about talent. Evil people don't have talents and they hate theater." Apple said. Raven just ignored her and walked away. "What are you going to wear for the show?" Cerise asked. "I don't know. We should go shopping." Raven said.

When they went back to the dorms, Raven saw Apple picking out a dress for the show. "What are you going to do for the show, Apple?" Raven asked. "Sing with my bird friends." Apple answered. "I'm going to sing to." Raven said. "Evil people can't sing." Apple said. "Well, I'm not evil, and it doesn't really matter." Raven said. The day of the show was coming. Raven was practicing in the auditorium. Dexter was secretly watching her. He always was in love with Raven. When Raven finished her song Dexter clapped for her. "Great show Raven. I didn't know you could sing." Dexter said. "Thanks. This is a duet song but I had to take it out because no one would sing with me." Raven said. "It's ok. You'll still be great." Dexter said. He walked out. He wanted to sing the song with Raven. So he thought of a way to sing with her. The show was tonight. Raven got ready. She had her hair in a braid down her back with a violet head piece. She had on a beautiful violet flowing dress that went up to her knees, and she had purple high heel boots. Apple saw Raven rehearsing, and realized she was good. Apple had an idea to get her out of the show. She put in a potion in a bottle of water so she would loose her voice. "Here you go Raven." Apple said. "Thanks, Apple." Raven said. She took a sip. "See you at the show." Apple said. She walked out. Raven felt her throat swelling. She couldn't talk very well.

It was time for the show. "Welcome to the Ever After High talent show. I'm your host, Briar Beauty. Our first performer is Sparrow." Briar said. Raven went to Maddie and Cerise. "What's wrong Raven?" Maddie asked. Raven pointed to her throat. "She lost her voice." Cerise said. "I have just the thing for you Raven. This tea will clear your throat in 15 min. And your voice will be back to normal." Maddie said. "Good thing Raven is the last one." Cerise said. Raven took a sip of the tea. In 15 min. She sounded better than she did before. "Thanks Maddie." Raven said, hugging her best friend. In 30 min. It was Raven"s turn. "Ok our last performer tonight is Raven." Briar said. All eyes were on Raven when she came up on stage. Raven began to sing this is me by Demi Lovatoe. She sang beautifully. Then dexter came on the stage singing the next part. They sang perfect together.

Everyone cheered for the two of them. Dexter took Raven"s hand. Raven smiled at him and gave him a hug. Dexter"s heart melted when she did. "Ok. We will be back in 10 min. to announce the winner." Briar said. "How did you...You lost your voice." Apple said. "My voice healed from Maddie's tea. So?" Raven asked. "But you weren't supposed to get your voice back until tomorrow." Apple said. She covered her mouth. "How did you...wait, that water had a voice loss potion in it. Apple, how could you?" Raven asked. "I was jealous of you. You sing so much better than me. Your the evil one. The evil one never wins." Apple said. "Apple, Raven isn't evil. She is the most beautiful, kindhearted, smart, hard working girl I have ever met. She doesn't deserve to be evil. If anyone is evil, it's you." Dexter said. "I second that." Daring said. "Me too." Duchess said. "We all know Raven has a kind heart." Briar said. Headmaster Grimm came back stage. "Raven, I'm sorry I lied to you about vanishing, and telling you to follow the destiny of your mother. You do have a kind heart. Can you forgive me?" Headmaster Grimm asked. "I forgive you." Raven said. They shook hands.

"Time to announce the winner." Briar said. She took out the envelope. "The winner is...Raven and Dexter." Briar said. Raven and Dexter went on stage. Ashlynn gave them the trophy. "I'd like to say something. Raven you are a beautiful, kindhearted, charming, hardworking, accomplished, and clever girl. I have always admired you. What I'm trying to say is... I love you Raven." Dexter said. Raven blushed. No boy has ever said that to her before. "Dexter I love you too." She said. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Apple was ticked that Raven got a prince and she doesn't have one now that Daring hates her. "For Raven. Since my brother is the next Prince Charming, my story will be with you." Dexter said. They hugged and they had a happy ending together.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at ever after high. Raven was fixing her hair for her date with Dexter. It was the first date since the talent show. Apple came in and saw raven getting ready. She was still mad that Raven won the talent show and she wanted revenge. Raven was ready for her date. She had her hair in a bun with curls, she was wearing a violet off the shoulder top with a dark purple vest, a black cocktail skirt, and purple boots. Apple had to admit, Raven looks beautiful. "Hey, Apple. I'm heading out." Raven said. "Where are you going?" Apple asked. "Dexter and I are going out." Raven said. "Why does Dexter want to go out with an evil queen?" Apple asked. "I'm not ev-. Forget it." Raven said. She grabbed her purse and walked out. Apple thought of a good way to get Raven to sign the book. Raven met Dexter in the middle of the woods. "Wow Raven. You look beautiful." Dexter said. "Thank you." Raven said. Dexter gave her a bouquet of purple roses. "Their beautiful." Raven said. "Come with me." Dexter said. Raven followed him to a beautiful spot near a stream. It had flowers and a big tree in the middle of a moat. "Dexter, this place is incredible." Raven said. "Have a seat, milady." Dexter said. He had a romantic dinner set up under the tree. After they ate, Raven took out her iPod and played a slow song. "Do you want to dance?" Raven asked. "Sure. But I'm not very good." Dexter said. "It's ok. I'm not very good either. Just take it one step at a time." Raven said. Dexter took her hand, took her waist, and pulled her closer. They danced beautifully together.<p>

Ashlynn and Hunter saw them together. "Awwww that is so sweet. Raven has a boyfriend." Ashlynn said. "Way to go, buddy. I knew he would get her someday." Hunter said. They left them alone. "We can go someplace else." Ashlynn said. They walked away. "Dexter, this was a great day. No boy has ever done this for me. How can I ever thank you?" Raven said. "I know a way." Dexter said. He leaned in and kissed Raven. Apple saw them together and took a picture of them. She took it to Blondie. "I want you to put this picture on your blog." Apple said. "I don't know, Apple. Don't you think Raven and Dexter will be upset?" Blondie asked. "Do it! Or I'll tell everyone about your mom and baby bear." Apple said. Blondie"s mom Goldilocks used to date Baby bear. Blondie did what Apple wanted. She couldn't let anyone know about her mom. The picture was a huge hit. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Raven asked. "We should tell her." Maddie said. "Your not going to like it." Cerise said. She showed Raven the picture of her and Dexter. Raven was crushed. She ran to her room and started to cry. Apple went in the room and saw Raven. "Your hurt aren't you? Well you should be. Because I'm hurt you didn't sign the book. Now you will get what you deserve." Apple said. She walked out. Raven went to see Dexter and he knew that they had to show the whole school how happy they are so they will leave them alone. The next day, Apple was staring at her mirror, when Briar and Ashlynn came up to her. "Apple! What were you thinking? You did a terrible thing to Raven and Dexter. Why did you do that?" Briar said. "It was payback for Raven not signing the book." Apple said.

Elsewhere, Raven and Dexter talked to Blondie about doing a video about them. Blondie agreed to do it. "Hello everyone. I'm Blondie locks and I have two very special people on my show today. Dexter Charming and Raven Queen." Blondie said. "Hi everyone. We both know about the picture Blondie posted, but we're happy she posted it." Dexter said. "What?!" Apple said. "We really like each other a lot and it doesn't matter if I'm a rebel and he's a royal. We like each other no matter what." Raven said. They hugged. Everyone thought they made a great couple. Everyone clapped. Raven and Dexter were the center of attention. "Hunter and I are happy for you two." Ashlynn said. " Thanks, Ashlynn." Raven said. Apple was so mad that her revenge didn't work out. She thought of a new plan. She took Raven's phone and texted to dexter "I never want to see you again." She took Dexter's phone and texted to Raven "I hate you." When they got the text messages, they went to see each other. "You hate me?" Raven said. "I never said that. Why don't you ever want to see me again?" Dexter said. "I never said that. Wait you don't hate me? Then why did this come from your phone?" Raven asked. "I don't know." Dexter said. They both thought about who did it. "Apple!" They both said. "She did it. Let's just let it go." raven said. "Ok. I'm glad I have you Raven." Dexter said. "I'm glad I have you Dexter." Raven said. They hugged.

The next day, Raven saw the poster for the prom. "Great. I think I'll run for prom queen." Raven said. She signed up. "Raven, will you go to prom with me?" Dexter asked. "I'd love to." Raven said. Apple went to sign up for prom queen, until she saw Raven's name on the ballot. "She will not win. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Apple said. It was the night of the prom. Raven arranged her hair into curls with a violet hair pin, she put on a lavender strapless dress that flows when she moved. It went down to her knees and it had a long sheer purple scarf that went around her waist and dragged behind her, she put on black high heel shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She looked like a dream. Dexter knocked on the door. Raven went to get it. When she opened it, Dexter's heart began to soar. "Raven you look beautiful." Dexter said. "Thanks Dexter. Tonight will be perfect." Raven said. They went off to the prom. Everyone looked at them when they walked in. "Wow, You look great." Briar said. "Absolutely beautiful." Maddie said. "I like your dress. You guys make a great couple." Ashlynn said. "Thanks guys." Raven said. Apple suddenly came in and saw Dexter and Raven together. She thought of a way to make sure Raven has the worst night ever.

Apple went on stage. "Attention everyone. I have a few things you should know about Raven." Apple said. Everyone payed attention to Apple. "Raven has parents who don't love her, she is hated by everyone, she is ugly, dumb, Evil, crazy, dorky, and too weird. Get a life, Raven. You could use one." Apple said. Everyone started booing Apple. Raven ran out to the roof. Dexter, Briar, Poppy, and Maddie ran after her. They found Raven crying on a bench. "Raven, are you ok?" Dexter said, holding his girlfriend. "Why does Apple have it in for me?" Raven said. "She's mad that you didn't sign the book, and that your more popular than her." Briar said. "Raven, you are a beautiful, caring, warmhearted, smart, cool girl. You shouldn't care what Apple said." Poppy said. "I don't, but it still hurts." Raven said. "Raven, we will not let you get hurt. We are going back to that prom and you are going to have the best time of your life." Maddie said. "Wait, not like that. I'll fix your make up." Briar said. Raven was crying so her make up was running. Briar gave her deep mascara, light blush, purple eye shadow, and violet lipstick with glitter. "You look beautiful. And if it makes you feel any better, we voted for you for prom queen." Poppy said. "Thanks guys." Raven said.

They all went back to the dance. "Are you ok, Raven?" Ashlynn asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Raven said. Hunter gave her a side hug. "I'm glad you are, I hate to see a friend upset." He said. "We know how to make this night better for you." Holly said. They all danced. Raven wanted to sing for everyone so she did. She sang the perfect song to help her feel better. She sang who says by Selena Gomez. She sounded perfect.

Everyone cheered for her. "It's time to announce the king and queen of the dance." Briar said. She took the envelope. "Your prom queen is...Raven queen! Your prom king is...Dexter charming!" Briar said. Everyone cheered. Dexter and Raven went on stage. They put their crowns on. "Ok everyone it's the last dance of the night." Briar said. Raven's favorite slow song (a year without rain) was playing. Dexter and Raven danced together beautifully. Apple had one last trick up her sleeve. She walked up to Raven. "Raven I want to say I'm sorry. And to show you how sorry I am, here's an apple." Apple said. "Thanks apple." Raven said. She took a bite and she passed out. Everyone crowded her. "Raven ate a poison apple." Dexter said. "I gave it to her. She deserves to be poisoned, even though she was supposed to poison me, like a real evil queen should. Now I'm prom queen. Everyone bow to me." Apple said, taking Raven's crown. "No!" Cerise said. "Excuse me?" Apple said. "She said no! You don't deserve to be queen. You deserve to be an evil witch. Why can't you care about anyone but yourself?" Daring said. "Because I'm beautiful, thoughtful, charming, and kind hearted. Raven never deserved to be popular." Apple said.

"She does deserve to be popular. She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring, brave, thoughtful, hardworking, and helps her friends. You are ruthless, bossy, boastful, and Intimidating. Give that crown back." Dexter said. He took the crown off her head. "How do we wake her?" Poppy said. "True loves kiss." Maddie said. Dexter kissed her. Raven woke up. "What happened?" She said. "Apple poisoned you. Dexter woke you up with a kiss." Briar said. "Oh Dexter, thank you. Apple, you are an evil queen!" Raven said. Apple couldn't believe Raven would say that. She ran away. "Here." Dexter said, putting the crown back on. "Care to dance?" Raven asked. Melody replayed the song. Dexter and Raven danced perfectly. "Raven, I love you." Dexter said. "I love you too." Raven said. They kissed.

THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING


End file.
